Zhou Yi/Ghost road
M'aple secret steps/ Shunpo' 1 .Instant steps/ Flash step * instantaneous move Shinigami Kidou - Hadou: Hadou 1: Chong (sai) * Pushes the target away from the caster. Hadou 4: White/Pale Lightning (Byakurai) * Fires a bolt of white lightning from the fingertip. Hadou 11: Bound Lightning (Tsuzuri Raiden) * Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through. Hadou 12: Ambush Flare/Lain Fire (Fushibi) * Momo Hinamori uses this spell in conjunction with Shot of Red Fire and a Kidō net that has entangled her opponents resulting in a large explosion around them all. Rangiku Matsumoto states that it is number 12, but does not specify whether it is a Destructive or a Binding Spell although from the name and effect, it is highly likely to be a Destructive spell. Hadou 31: Red Flame Cannon/Shot of Red Fire (Shakkahō) * Fires a ball of red energy at a target. Hadou 32: Yellow Fire Flash (Ōkasen) * Fires a wide arc of yellow energy at a target. Hadou 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down! (Sōkatsui) * Fires a wave of blue flames from one hand. Hadou 48: Raging Light Fang (Gaki Rekkō) * A spell that makes a circle of energy, before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation. Hadou 54: Abolishing Flames (Haien) * Fires a blast of purple spiritual energy that will incinerate a target of low strength completely when it makes contact. Hadou 58: Orchid Sky (Tenran) * A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target. Hadou 63: Thunder Roar Cannon (Raikouhou) * Gathers yellow lightning at fingertips, then fires off as a bolt to pierce the target. Hadou 73: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire/Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down (Sōren Sōkatsui) * Essentially a doubled version of #33, this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety. Hadou 88: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon (Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho) * Fires a gigantic blast of spiritual energy resulting in an truly enormous explosion. Hadou 90: Black Coffin (Kurohitsugi) * Forms a box of black energy around a target, which is then pierced by dozens of energy "spears", lacerating the one inside from head to toe. Hadou 91: Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Spear (Senjū Kōten Taihō) * Summons several spears of light that are all fired towards the same focal point where the intended target resides. The culminating explosion is exceedingly devastating. Hadou 96: Single Blade Cremation (Ittō Kasō) * It is a spell that causes a huge pillar of fire to erupt from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip. It is implied to be a forbidden technique that can only be activated by using one's own body as a catalyst. Aizen calls it the spell of sacrifice. Shinigami Kidou - Bakudou: Bakudou 1: Restrain (Sai) * Locks a target's arms in place behind their back. Bakudou 4: Crawling Rope (Hainawa) * An energy rope entangles a target's arms. Bakudou 8: Repulse (Seki) * Creates a small shield on the forearm that briefly paralyzes and repels whatever hits it. Bakudou 9: Strike (Geki) * Engulfs a target in red light, completely paralyzing them. Bakudou 9: Disintegrating Circle (Hōrin) * Causes an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns to erupt from the users hand and attempts to trap a target. The end of it remains in the hands of the user allowing them to control the path of the tendril before and after capture. The kidou is able to connect with another one of itself if both have captured a target and bind them together. Bakudou 21: Red Smoke Escape (Sekienton) * Creates a blast upon activation and is used like a ninja's smoke bomb. Bakudou 26: Curving Light (Kyakko) * Conceals the user's spirit energy or other kidou using spiritual energy, presumably by bending light. Bakudou 30: Beak-Piercing Triple Beam (Shtotsu Sansen) * Shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his/her body in three places in a shape of a perfect triangle. Bakudou 37: Suspending Star (Tsuriboshi) * Creates a star-shaped cushion of Spiritual Energy, which anchors it to nearby objects with "ropes" of spirit particles. It can stop falling objects, acting like a safety net. Bakudou 39: Arc Shield (Enkosen) * Summons a shield of condensed Reiatsu to block opponents' attacks. Bakudou 44: Barrier (Sekisho) * Creates a fast-forming wall against fairly strong attacks. Bakudou 58: Grasp of the Chasing Sparrow (Kakushi Tsuijyaku) * Tracks and locates any spiritual force the user focuses on. To activate it, the user must draw a circle on the ground, cut into four parts with a specific character in each. The incantation animates the circle, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set seems to be a variation on longitude and latitude Bakudou 61: Six Rods of Light Prison (Rikujōkōrō) * Summons six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. Bakudou 62: Hundred Steps Fence (Hyappo Rankan) * A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile. Bakudou 63: Winding Binding Chains (Sajo Sabaku) * Sends ropes of light from the user's fingers to wrap around the arms and torso of the target to restrain it by binding its arms to the torso. Bakudou 73: Inverse Mountain Crystal (Tozanshō) * Creates a pyramid-shaped barrier around the caster. Bakudou 75: Quintet of Iron Pillars (Gochu Tekkan) * Summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars which are connected to each other by chains to pin a target to the ground. Bakudou 77: Soaring Net of the Heavens (Tentei Kuura) * Transmits messages mentally to anyone within an area of the caster's choosing. In addition to reciting the spell, the user must draw specific markings on their arms, which are animated by the spell to convey the messages. The messages can be spoken either by the caster or by another within the vicinity of the caster. Bakudou 78: Hexagonal Barrier/Million Shield (Millon Escudo) * This spell creates a powerful proximity-activation barrier which can be placed upon any part of the body. It activates when an attack reaches the point where it is cast. When the attack hits the barrier, a hexagonal shape appears which can stand up to extremely powerful attacks. Bakudou 79: Nine Sunlight Traps (Kuyō Shibari) * Creates eight black holes that emit spiritual energy in the personal space surrounding the target, with a ninth black hole manifesting in the center of the target's chest. Bakudou 81: Splitting Void (Danku) * Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. According to Byakuya, it is capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89. This is seen also when Aizen uses it to block Tessai's hado #88. Bakudou 99, Part One: Restrain (Kin) * Wraps black cloth around the target and places gray slabs spaced along the cloth, can be wrapped around any part of the target. Bakudou 99, Part Two: Ultimate Supression (Bankin) * First Song, Constriction (Shiyuu) – Wraps foe in cloth. * Second Song, Hundred Bolts (Hyakurensan) – Pierces foe with iron bolts. * Final Song, Ultimate Seal (Bankin Taihou) – Drops a gigantic stone block on foe.